And so we Begin
by Dracog174
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and Sakura were taken at a young age to be trained in a different was. In the way of an assassin. I know, it's probably been done before, but I want to write about it. First fanfic, please be kind! :
1. Chapter 1

It was a strange story, a strange happening indeed. Fourteen years ago, a demonic fox with nine tails came and attacked the peaceful village of Konoha. Many brave ninja and shinobi died to even bring this massive beast to a halt as it rampaged throughout the village. Just one swipe of its tail could level the sixty foot high wall that encompassed all of Konoha. Many children were orphaned that day. When all seemed bleak, and the destruction of the village seemed imminent, a beacon of hope arrived through all the chaos. The fourth hokage, the villages leader and hero, appeared through all the dust, on top of a summoned toad that was easily the size of the Kyubi. With a brave heart, he attacked the Kyubi head on, knowing that it was worthless.

With his final breath, he uttered the words that would activate the seal that he had placed on his son only moments before. With a final roar, the Kyubi was sealed inside of his one and only son, Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

And so we begin.

Years gone by from that faithful day, about eight, to be exact. We find our brave Naruto Uzumaki running, running from the villagers who hate him so. Hate him because of the demon sealed inside of me. Oh, he knew why they hated him. Contrary to many of the villagers believes, he did have a brain, and could put two-and-two together. He was the prison for the Kyubi, the nine-tailed fox demon.

That is why he didn't hate the villagers that were chasing him. Nor did he hate any of the ones that gave him the hateful glares, nor the ones that refused him entry into their shops, nor the ones that refused him any food or water. He couldn't say that he understood family, he never had any to speak of, but he could say that he understood why they attacked him, beat him, starved him, you name it. It was out of grief. They blamed him for the wives that they lost, the children they lost, the homes that were destroyed, the damage that was done, the nightmares that they had. Was it fair? No. Not in his eyes, anyway, but he couldn't persuade them any different, nor could he get them to stop, so he just ran. He ran for all his life was worth, glad to except the villagers anger, their pain. If it made them feel better, he would except it, and ask for more.

He turned the corner, only to find a dead end. He was scared, but he knew the pain that was coming. It was nothing new to him, this had to be the fifty some odd what time that he was beaten, and he readily accepted it. The mob turned the corner, and made to beat him. Naruto put his arms down, knowing that he was done. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a little girl. She was beautiful, even if she was a year younger than him. She had pink hair, and these eyes that could hold you forever in them. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, almost an emerald color. She had on a pretty red dress, and a bow to match on the top of her head.

She seemed entranced by him as well, though, he couldn't tell why. He knew pain was coming, but his mind wouldn't register that. It was too engrossed in the eyes that he saw. The pain never really registered as the beating passed. Finally, after the villagers had their fill of his pain, they left him, left him to rot. He wouldn't die, though. He would live, even if he wanted to die. No, he would be forced to live, his eternal curse in life for the unforgivable act of existing. After he feel asleep, he would wake up to find himself completely healed, perfectly fine of all his injuries. He knew it was the Kyubi that made it so, and readily thanked the beast, even if he would never accept the thanks. He made to shut his eyes…

And was surprised when small gentle hands came around his waist, trying to pull him up. He opened his eyes, and was met with the same eyes that watched him so intently. He couldn't look away from those eyes. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They begged him, pleading with him to stand. He obliged, not able to deny those eyes anything. She spoke, and he wished she would have spoke more. **"**Please, stay awake. I can get you to your house, if you'll show me the way. Then, you can sleep.**"** Her voice sounded so nice, kind, but he knew that it held some sort of unspoken power. This girl would be nice, but only if she felt he earned it. **"**As you wish.**"**

He slowly made his way up, wincing at all the pain that flew through his battered and broken body. His first beating, he had cried himself to sleep, and the second, and the third. It wasn't until his fifth beating that he stopped crying. There was no point. No one would come for him, no one would feel sorry for him. But this girl did. **"**Do you know what I am?**"** She looked at him with a questioning glance, before realization hit her face. **"**Yeah, I know you have the Kyubi in you, but that doesn't make you the Kyubi. You never once tried to hit them back. Why?**"** **"**They do what they do out of anger, out of fear. They are mad at me because I have the Kyubi inside of me. It isn't their fault that they are angry, it's the Kyubi's. Even if I could stop them, I wouldn't. They do what they do out of greave for there fallen wives, children, uncles, husbands. If this is what it takes for them to deal with that sorrow, then I will take this kind of punishment a thousand times over.**"**

She looked at him with a new respect of light. If he was willing to make that kind of sacrifice for villagers that hated him and treated him so badly, then how was he so evil? Her dad always said to stay away from this boy, because he was evil, a demon. **"**That demon killed so many, Sakura. How could he be anything but a demon?**"** At first, she agreed with him. How could he be anything but a demon? But after what she saw today… Was he the demon she thought he was? The demon everyone thought he was? Sure, he had the demon sealed inside of him, but that didn't mean he was the demon, did it? It couldn't mean that. If he was the demon, how could he be so nice? How could he say the things that he had just said to her moments before?

They reached his house only minutes later, or at least, if it could be called that. His "house" was run down, so many words of "demon" and "monster" sprawled all over the walls. He sighed. **"**I'll have to clean all of that before they gather the courage to try again.**"** She looked to him. **"**I'll help you, if you want.**"** He looked at her for a second, then smiled. **"**I would love the help. Thank you.**"** She helped him to his door, before he reached out and tried to open the door. His arm went limp, however, and he cursed. **"**Damn. My arm finally gave out on me, he?**"** He chuckled slightly at some unsaid joke, then turned her head towards her. **"**Would you help me get into bed, please? I don't mind sleeping with clothes on, if that's what your worried about. I just need some help getting to my room. I really just need someone to help me open the door. I can make my way to the bedroom after that.**"**

**"**Sure. I trust you.**"** She didn't know why she said those words, but immediately knew they were true. For some unknown reason, she trusted this boy with her life. When she looked into his eyes, those deep, cerulean blue eyes, she found herself lost in them. They had so much depth, they felt endless. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. When she had finally managed to get the door open, she walked inside with him. He directed him to her room, where she felt at home. She didn't know why, this was nothing like her home. It was a mess. "_Though, not as bad as it could have been.", _she reasoned. There were ramen cups all over the floor, as well as scrolls littered all over the place. It honestly wasn't that bad, she just wasn't used to any place being this messy. Her house was always clean.

She felt at home here. She didn't know why. Don't get her wrong, her dad had always been a good dad. He had taken care of her to the best of his abilities, and in her mind, had done a great job of it. It just didn't feel right, without her mom there to comfort her. Despite how she was acting around this boy, she was actually quite the tomgirl. She always denied that she was whenever someone mentioned it, but she knew she was. That was partially, she deduced, because of the fact that for most of her short, seven year life, she was raised by her dad. Her mom died of a disease that she didn't ask her dad of just yet. She knew that anything concerning her mother made dad go off into a depression. He would answer whatever questions she had to offer, but always went into a deep depression afterward for about a week.

Home didn't feel like home anymore, but this place did. Come to think of it, she had never felt this….free when she was ever around anyone else. For the longest time, she felt constricted by her sadness at her mother's death. Now she felt free, and had felt free the minute she picked up this boy. She didn't want this feeling to end. **"**Please, may I stay here tonight?**"**

He was surprised by her words. _"Why would she want to stay here? I'm sure, no, positive that her house is much better than mine. Why would she want to stay here?" _with a start, he realized that he had said that last question out loud. He hastened to try and explain, though he had no explanation, but, to his immense surprise, she answered. **"**I… I don't know why. I just feel… safe here. I feel…free… around you. I… don't know how to explain it any other way.**"** Her answer surprised him even more. How could she feel that way around him? He was then shocked, when he realized that he felt the same way. Here was a girl, that didn't throw him out, despite what she knew. That didn't treat him lower than a piece of dogshit. That made him feel ecstatic. **"**If you want. I don't know where you'll sleep, though.**"**

She answered him by pulling down his covers, and got in. He stared, then followed close behind, limping slightly. The cuts and bruises in his body were already healed, so he wasn't bleeding that much. Still though, he had a lot of blood on him. But, for some reason, he had the feeling that she didn't care, and would have said it was ok even if he asked about it. So, he shrugged, and got in with her. She waited a second, then moved closer, putting her right arm around his waist. She brought her left arm up to his chest, placing her left hand over the exact position where his heart was. He turned his whole body to her, much to the protest of his left side, and put both arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

In the back of his mind, reason was talking to him, trying to make him see its namesake. What was he doing? He was eight, for crying out loud! What was he doing, sleeping like this, with a girl he didn't even know the name of? That reminded him. **"**What's your name?**"** **"**Sakura. Haruno Sakura. And yours?**"** He smiled. Cherry blossoms. Of course, with how beautiful she was, her name had to mean cherry blossoms. **"**Naruto. Usumaki Naruto.**"** She smiled, and leaned into his chest, falling asleep in the process. He leaned down, placing his chin on her head, careful not to hurt her, and promptly fell asleep, with one thought left in his head. _"I don't care how old she is. If I get to feel like this for the rest of my life with her, it would be too short of a time."_

And so, the two feel asleep. Both pure at heart. Both confused at the feelings they had felt for one another, but putting it aside, reasoning that they would still be here tomorrow to figure it out.

They would not be seen in Konoha for the next six years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

I know, I Know. Really early for one of these. I actually only have one question. How do you put indentions on the beginning of your paragraphs? Whenever I try, it never saves the indents. As you can probably tell, I am new to fanfiction, so any advice would be appreciated. Pm me with the answer. Please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

In all his years of being a shinobi, Hatake Kakashi had never felt as bad as he did for the past six years. Uzumaki Naruto was his responsibility, his duty. Naruto's father, the fourth Hokage, Usumaki Minato, might as well have been Kakashi's father. Not his biological one, no. That one died when he was only about five years old. No, Usumaki Minato was the father he had been missing for almost all his childhood. He was the man that took him in because he saw past the front that Kakashi had put up as a child. He saw past the egotistical, selfish child, to see the real him. He saw the child that had cried himself to sleep because he missed his father. He saw the mental scars that being The White Fang's son left behind. He took him in, gave him a home, and raised him to how he thought was best. Even after all that, Kakashi still made one of the biggest mistakes of his life, letting one of his best friends die because he wasn't willing to break a few rules to save the people who considered him their friends. He let his best friend die because he wasn't strong enough to see past the pain of the past and move on. He had learned one of the most important lessons in his life. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who don't protect their friends are even lower than that.

He thought he had learned his lesson the first time one of the most precious things in his life was taken from him. He was wrong. He made the second biggest mistake in his life with Usumaki Naruto. Minato had told him, nearly begged him, to look after his son. At the time, he had promised him that he would, not even thinking of the implications that it might have in the future. Again, he had failed his friends, and his father. He had watched from the sidelines as Naruto was beat, as he starved, as he cried all alone in his own world of pain and sadness. At the time, he had used the excuse that he was an AMBU captain. In his mind, he didn't have time to watch after the kid. He was only kidding himself.

The real reason he hadn't took care of him was because he was afraid of him. No, not the Kyubi. He wasn't stupid enough as to think that just because he was its jailer, he was the thing. No, he was afraid of the memories. He had already lost one father, then, when he thought he had finally recovered from that, he lost his other one. Naruto reminded him too much of Minato. He couldn't bare to be next to him. He lived his whole life in one constant failure after another.

Then, on this day, six years ago, it was announced that Naruto went missing. A week later, as was law, he was pronounced dead. This news hit Kakashi harder than anything ever could. How could he let it happen? How could he fail so many people who depended on him? He failed his father by breaking the rules. He failed his friend by letting him die. And now he failed Minato because he couldn't look past the past. For Kami's sake! Why wasn't he there for him? He could have easily scared away all of the people that beat him. He could have easily gave him all the food, water, clothing, anything he needed. He could have been the one to ease his pains at night when he cried himself to sleep, because he understood at least some of those pains as well. He should have been there. He should have taken care of him. Why wasn't he there when his own brother (in his mind) needed him the most? Why couldn't he forget the past?

What must Minato think of him? That's the thought that scared him the most. Minato trusted him, told him to take care of his son. He trusted Kakashi with his own son, and Kakashi didn't have the decency to at least teach the kid how to fend for himself. What the hell was wrong with him?

The week following Naruto's disappearance saw some of the worst conduct from the jonin that anyone had ever seen him show. He got drunk, wasted was more the word. He was that way almost all the time. He punched "innocent" civilians every time they had the nerve to call Naruto "that demon" or "the monster". He was only a kid, for Kami's sake! How could he be held responsible for all the destruction the Kyubi did in the village? It didn't matter, the villagers still treated him like shit, and he got demounted and expelled from the AMBU ranks for his "unwanted emotions" and "misdemeanor." Kakashi snorted out loud as he remembered the exact words that the elders had told him when they kicked him, causing many of the jonin in the room to shoot him questioning glances, to which he just shrugged as an answer. Those damned elders could take their rules and regulations and shove them up their-

"Kakashi, are you still with us?" He looked up, to she the third hokage staring at him. The man looked like he might fall over any second. He had wrinkles upon wrinkles on his face, simply from old age. His skin was brown tanned, probably from all the time he had spent out in the sun from all his past missions. The rest of his body was covered in the traditional hokage robes that he was seen with. He shrugged sheepishly, quickly apologizing, explaining it off with lack of sleep the previous night. The Sandaime gave him a quick look before turning too address the rest of his jonin.

"So, do we have any recommendations for the chunin exams this year?" Ahh, so this is where his mind was suppose to be. Well, he supposed his "team" was as ready as anyone was for the exams. He really didn't have a "team" per-say. He actually only had one man to apprentice for the exams, as apposed to the other jonin's three. Sasuke Uchiha. The legendary Uchiha, the last of his clan, and the only man, besides him, and Itachi Uchiha, who had the sharingan. He actually wasn't that bad. He had made excellent marks on his exams when he graduated from the academy, top of his year. Not only that, but he had single handedly taken on one of the most powerful rouge ninja in the books, Zabuza Momochi, and lived to tell the tale, if only just barely. That alone put him on at least high chunin, maybe even low jonin.

"I fully recommend Sasuke Uchiha, as is my right as rank of jonin and his sensei, to take the chunin exams." Many people were in fact shocked from this. He would, if allowed to go in to the chunin exams, be the youngest allowed to take the exams. Kakashi knew this information, but he felt as if he was ready for the exam. Truly, Sasuke seemed to be one of the most promising genin that were entering this year. Of course, he would have some stiff competition, none of the other entries going in this year were pushovers, but Kakashi knew he could handle on his own.

"I understand he is young, but as his sensei, I truly believe that he will be able to handle himself on his own in these exams." His proclamation seemed to put a good note on everyone's agenda. The council said they would add him into the roster. Kakashi snorted out loud again. Of course the council would add him. He was there precious Sasuke Uchiha. They would have in the endangered bloodline pact by the time he was older, having him with several different wives in an attempt to revive his clan. Until then, they had to make sure he was a good ninja until they could trick everyone into thinking that he was the strongest, just to make Konoha look good.

Kakashi started to make his way out, all the while having the council stare at him for his sudden outburst. _"Let them stare."_ He thought ominously to himself, _"If they kill me, it will be a welcome change to my life so far."_

Little did he know that the change was about to come, and in a way he never expected at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Unbeknown to anyone, a group of two complete strangers were about to walk in on Konoha. All they had to do was get past the security at the entrance to the west wall. There were two guards posted at the west wall. Both in standard Konoha shinobi outfits, meaning they were, at the very least, chunin level. The two strangers smiled. Both of their hands were joined over their stomachs, their fingers intertwined.

Starting at the left was a man, if you were to judge by body type, he was wearing leather boots, both of which look to have been in use a long time. His pants consist of jean type material, pitch black in color, with a fair amount of dirt across them. As I have said before, they both look to have been in use for a while. Then we move on to the semi-skirt. It is actually made of three different pieces. The first piece joined at the top, but quickly splits down the middle as it reaches after belt height. This piece comes to about an inch above their knees. There, it starts to curve inwards until it reaches about 3 inches past their knees, where it tips there, but still never coming together. The second piece is much like a smaller copy of the first piece, put over the bigger version, but only coming down to about knee height. The last piece was actually one complete piece that started at belt height, but only came down to about halve way down his thighs. All the pieces were connected at the belt.

Moving on to the chest. The chest piece is actually one of the only pieces on his body that is metal. The other pieces are his bracers. The chest piece actually came all the way to about a little past his hips. It had several different pieces of metal plates, all separated, but connected to the undershirt that held it together. The armor actually looked exactly as it would if the metal plates were his muscles. This allowed the user to have the maximum protection possible, without losing any of the mobility. Over his left shoulder was a shoulder plating that extended a cape that came down over the whole left side of his body. On his right shoulder was your more standard shoulder plated armor. On both his arms were a set of armguards that came from just above the hand to about elbow height.

On their stomach was a sash. The sash looked as if it started at a metal symbol, coming around before they disappeared under the "oblique" armor plates. The sash was red, with four straps running across in a "=" formation. All forming to the symbol. The symbol looked almost like a diamond, except it cut out at the bottom, leaving it looking as if there were two scythes joined at their hilts, and left in a downward "V" shape. This was the symbol of The Assassin's Creed.

As was standard of the Creed, their faces were kept from view by a hood, only letting their mouths show. It was as if they used the shadows to keep their eyes from being shown. The one walking to the left had no hair showing, and was apparently the boy, as by his body type. The one on the right, however, was obviously a girl. She had slight upheavals in her chest, to accommodate for her breasts, and her armor was made to conform to the contorts of a woman. She had two long, pink lockets of hair flowing down the left and right sides of her face, coming down to rest on top her breasts, where they were tied of by a hair band. On each of their right hands was a glove with metal fingers coming to a tip. The metal looked as if it turned there hands into claws.

With smiles upon their lips, the two assassins walked up to the guards. "Hold it. What business do you have in the village?" The boy, who couldn't have been older than 14, spoke then. His voice had a mystic tone to it, as if he had seen and done more than the two jonin standing in front of him had ever done in there whole lives. "Me and my companion were merely seeking if we could take part in the chunin exams. I assure you, we mean you nor your village no harm." They looked at him for a second, before stepping aside, and letting them through. "Good luck to the both of you. I hope you do well." "Thank you."

They both started to make their way through. The boy, who was apparently leading, stopped suddenly and turned around. "Oh. I almost forgot." The boy reached behind one of his metal plates, only to pull out what looked like a scroll. "Give that to the Hokage with my best regards. Tell him it is of the upmost importance." He handed the jonin the scroll, then turned to move on, his female companion following right next to him. "Wait! What is your name?" He stopped to address the new course of the conversation. "I am afraid you are not privy to that information. However, I go by the codename "Ezio." The two guards looked at each other, before waving a hand at their newest arrivals, and wishing them a good day.

The two wished them one in return, before turning, and keeping to there original destination. After five minutes of calm walking, the man spoke to his female partner. "We can stop by the flower shop, if you want. We have plenty of time before we need to be at the registry for the exams." The woman spoke then, and her voice was like the angels. You think me over exaggerating? You were not there, you could not have possibly heard her voice. Men all over the shops turned their heads to listen, curious to see who could possibly have such a sweet and kind voice. "I would love to, Ezio. You sure your just not trying to get me into a flower shop?" Many of the men that turned their heads were surprised. They had only heard that kind of voice come from full grown women, yet this girl couldn't be older than 13. He laughed at her accusation, before replying. "Cecilia, I am sure I would not need an excuse to get you alone with me, nor do I need one to get my beautiful girlfriend a flower." He could tell by the subtle way she moved her head even lower that she was blushing. He smiled, and slipped his arms around her. "Don't hide your blush, Cecilia, it makes your face that much more beautiful."

She smiled at that, before putting her arms around him, and resting her head on his chest. It didn't feel nearly as good as without the armor, but it would have to do. Five minutes later, she sighed once more in content, them started to rise. He followed, pulling away. "Come. If you want to visit the flower shop, then we had better hurry, I believe we can free-run there." Her mouth peaked at that, anticipating what was to come. He kissed her on the cheek, then sprinted for the wall. She followed.

When he got there, he put one foot on the wall, and started to run up. He only made it two steps, however, before the traction in his feet started to give away. He reached out, and grabbed the window seal of a second story building. Using his upper body, he pulled himself up, letting momentum carry him to the next floor. Swinging his right arm up, he caught the next grasp he could reach, and hauled him self onto the next one. If not for the metal glove he wore, his hand would have been wounded by the foolish move. And so it continued in this fashion, using his body's natural momentum and flexibility, added on to his strength, to vault his way up to his destined height. After he was about as high as the light poles, he stopped for a second to look for a new way to go. Having found one in the form of a couple of poles jutting out from the wall, he started to bound across them. Only one foot made it onto any given pole, before he used that foot to bound his way across to the next one, and the next one after that. He didn't need to look back to see if Cecilia had caught up with me. He trusted her enough for this.

All of a sudden, he heard a familiar whistling tone. It started high, made it's way low, then back to high again, before stopping all together. He smiled. She wanted to race there. He looked around, only to see her slightly back. Knowing he could afford the slight delay, he stopped his athletic bounding, and made to grab the wall again. After he had a secure grasp on the wall, he made his way up to the rooftops. Past that point, it was a straight run to where he had in mind. Across the narrow rooftops he went, easily keeping balance on the narrow beams. He ran on, until he came to a gap in the rooftops. He glanced down, only to see a clothesline treaded between the gap. He smiled again, and picked up speed.

Making a straight dash for it, he ran across the clothes line. He kept his arms spread out to his side to keep his balance, but never slowed down as he made his way across the clothesline. The clothesline bounded, messing up his balance, but he quickly regained it, and finished the dangerous high wire act. He was coming to the end of this short sprint. All he needed left was the jump. By the time he had finished this little sprint, he was already sixty or seventy feet from the floor. To say he was jumping off was insane. But he was.

He ran a bit further, until the edge was in sight. It was now or never. If he wanted to turn back, now was the time. He smirked, and picked up speed. As he neared the edge, he looked over for a quick second to confirm their was what he thought their was. And there it was, a huge wheelbarrow of hey, ready to catch him. _"We are not afraid of death."_ He chanted the old creed verse in his head. _"We accept him in open arms!"_ and, with that final thought, he jumped.

He resumed the old "Spread Eagle" position as the Creed had taught him, and as he had done countless times before. Arms spread out to either of his sides, legs held together, he fell. The rush was incredible. Falling, letting the wind rush past his face. The feeling of freedom, even if only for two seconds, was incredible. But, as all good things must come to an end, so must this one. 20 feet before he hit the ground, he tucked himself in, and rolled in mid-air before spreading himself out again, as if he was laying on a bed. He closed his eyes, and felt the hay come up to meet him.

He had fallen more than seventy feet from the air, calmly got up, and walked out of the bushel. He was in a back ally, surrounded by walls, so he was not seen coming out of the bushel. He interlinked his fingers, put his palms over his stomach, kept his head down, and walked out of the alleyway. Some people stared as he walked out, but otherwise, no one was of the smarter. He turned the corner of the street, to find the shop right there. He smirked as he realized he was the first one to make it to the shop. He won, and just barely as well.

Cecilia came barreling around the corner, still up on the poles, literally two seconds after he got here. She looked down, only to see him already there. She grimaced. He had won. She smirked a bit, but jumped down, and made her way over to Ezio. She walked up to him, brought out her arm, cupped his left cheek with her hand, and kissed him on the right cheek. He smiled, then returned his whole body to its regular position. "Time to go in." She assumed the same position as her boyfriend, and said, "Yes, lets."

The hood that hid their faces never left from its original position.


End file.
